


Business or Pleasure?

by crabcakebenedict



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabcakebenedict/pseuds/crabcakebenedict
Summary: Reader is traveling on business when she meets Rob. After going separate ways at the airport, they accidentally reconnect at the same hotel. With a hiccup in her reservation, Rob makes an innocent suggestion that could end up turning her whole world upside down.******Rob is divorced in this fic, and it's obviously AU. I would never wish any harm on him or his family!





	Business or Pleasure?

**Author's Note:**

> Trash queen speaketh. I'm exhausted but hey guess what, take this Rob fic because I can.
> 
>  
> 
> Someone please stop me from writing trash at 2 in the morning please

The day had been horrible. You spilled coffee on your blouse before you even left the house, you nearly were late for your flight thanks to a traffic jam, and the whole time you were running to the gate, you listened to your boss tear you a new one about a misplaced file. When you finally got to the plane, almost everyone had boarded. The intensity of the eyes on you made you extra uncomfortable and only added to the frustration of the day. Now you felt anxious for holding up a bunch of strangers.

"I'm so sorry," you muttered to a man sitting in the aisle seat next to your window seat. He was reading a book and looked up at you with piercing blue eyes that struck your core.

"No problem," he smiled, standing to let you through. But not without first helping you store your carry on in the overhead compartment, like a true gentleman. He was scruffy, aging, but handsome beyond words with his dark and graying hair, crystal blue eyes, sharp jaw and charming smile. You plopped down hard in the seat designated to you for the duration of the flight, and your seatmate resituated, his eyes searching your face.

You huffed out and reached into your bag for your phone to fire off a message to your boss before the plane left the gate.

"Rough morning?" The man asked. He genuinely looked both interested and concerned, an expression you found rare in your life these days. You turned airplane mode on your phone and tossed it back in your bag.

"Rough is putting it mildly," you sighed. "And on top of that, it's too early for in-flight drinks."

He smirked at you and gave a nod. "Sounds pretty bad then." Swiveling, he held a hand out to you. "I'm Rob."

Without hesitation, you grabbed his hand, giving a firm shake. You couldn't help it. In your profession, a good handshake was key, and you were used to being around males. Rob looked a little surprised at the formality of the shake. "Y/N," you replied,

"Nice to meet you," his smile was sincere, lines around his eyes forming as it reached his azure blue hues. "Traveling for business or pleasure?"

"Business, it's always business," you huffed and rolled your eyes which served to make Rob chuckle. "How about you?" you asked.

"A little of both actually," he tapped his fingers on the armrest. He sat back in his seat after answering you, and the two of you fell into comfortable silence. The plane started its ascend, racing down the runway until there was enough lift to carry it towards the sky.

Rob was stunned by his luck when it was you that he had to sit next to for the next 5 hours. He may have seemed cool on the outside but inside, he was boyish and nervous. You were goddamn gorgeous. He stood in front of hundreds of people, played a role on a show seen by millions, and he was nervous as all hell sitting next to you. All he wanted to do was talk to you but the small talk seemed to go nowhere and that made him feel like maybe you didn't want to speak with him. He peeked at you to see you with your headphones in, the tray open, and you going over papers. You certainly didn't lie when you said 'always business'.

At the 2 hour mark, you leaned back and sighed. Rob's eyes flitted over to your stretching your body in the seat. He couldn't help but scan over your breasts as your chest reached out. Your pert frame was inviting. Your eyes caught him taking the liberty, and he looked away so forcefully, it just proved his guilt. Okay, you didn't mind that he was looking. The attention was nice, and even nicer since he was so attractive. To draw his eyes back, you dropped your arm on the armrest, fingertips brushing against his hand.

"Oh, sorry," you muttered coyly.

Rob knew what you were doing, his eyes turned dark when he turned to see you gently fingering your necklace that dangled just above cleavage, your shirt unbuttoned dangerously low. He drew in his lip, and then lifted his sapphire hues to your face. You met in a heated gaze that held for several heartbeats. Rob's beard shifted as his lips curled into a sheepish smile, looking away from you and into his lap. God, his shyness was so endearing. He was so goddamn sweet, nothing like the males you knew from your chosen career path. They were all overbearing, arrogant, entitled. Rob didn't embody any of that.

Work needed to be done before you landed though, so you reluctantly moved from teasing him, back to the paperwork outlining the upcoming meeting and business deal. Rob tried to focus on his book but you could feel his eyes shifting back to you every now and then. And when the plane finally landed, he walked with you to the baggage claim, the two of you making nervous idle chit-chat until you were going your separate ways. Neither of you had bothered to ask for the others number and both of your left filled with regret.

\-----

"Are you kidding me? Please tell me this is a joke," you cursed the front desk clerk. Normally you were kinder than this. But you ran from the airport to catch a cab, drop your luggage off at the hotel, and since it was too early to check in but you still had a meeting, you had to run to that as well. When you finally got back, they were informing you there were no rooms left despite you having a reservation. Not even the renown of your boss could get you a bed because there just wasn't any to spare.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. We're going to try and set you up in a room at another hotel." The clerk held her strained sympathetic smile and it made you want to slap her. She didn't care, she was just doing her job. "Again, sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's fine," you breathed out, completely vexed. She mentioned that she would call you, and after a few more exchanges, you decided that it was late enough and the day warranted a drink. The hotel had a bar in the lobby because your boss' secretary knew you so well. You settled into the stool at the bartop, and the lady behind it poured you top-shelf whiskey on the rocks. Goddamn, you just needed this day out of your system. The only good thing that happened today was Rob. You sighed. He was so dreamy, why hadn't you tried to get his number?

"Y/N?" Rob called out somewhere behind you. His voice caused your breath to hitch. Swiveling on the stool, you were met with his bearded face and remarkably blue eyes. It felt like your heart was almost cartoonishly beating out of your chest. "What a small world," he remarked, moving to grab a seat next to you. "Is that whiskey?"

"Yes, sir. Tullamore Dew, aged 15 years. It's pretty fantastic if you're into Irish whiskey. " You drew a finger around the rim of the glass before picking it up and taking a sip.

"Sound's awesome," He agreed and when the bartender showed up, he ordered a glass for himself. "So, you're staying at this hotel?"

You sighed at his question, frustrated that you couldn't answer yes. "Unfortunately, no. They overbooked and somehow my reservation doesn't matter anymore. They're gonna try and find me a room at another hotel."

The bartender slid Rob the tumbler filled with amber liquid. He took a sip, looked off to the side thoughtfully and then nodded his head in approval. You weren't messing around, it was good whiskey. His lips settled in a comfortable smile, and you felt the corners of your mouth twitch up.

"Well, sorry to hear about your situation," he gestured. It looked for a moment, like he was going to say something else but thought better of it. You didn't know him well enough to pry. Despite the conflict in your reservation, and the lack of a place to sleep, Rob's mere presence was making things seem a little less, well, crappy. Maybe it was his brilliant blues. Or was it the graying beard that surrounded lips that when spread into a smile, lit up the entire room?

"If all else fails, I'll just try and book an earlier flight. It's not my first time sleeping in an airport or hotel lobby." You tipped your glass in his direction, and then took a long sip of the amber liquid that slid very smoothly down your throat.

He chuckled and mimicked your actions to take a drink of his own, though his was much less of a gulp and really just a sip. "Wow, maybe I should have a talk with your boss."

You were about to speak when a group of girls at the end of the bar caught your attention. They were talking among themselves, and you could barely make out what they were saying.

"Oh my god is that Chuck?" One of them squeaked.

"I think it is, it's Rob freakin' Benedict, oh my god." Another chirped.

They were all staring and whispering among themselves. One of them even nudged the other but none of them made any moves to wander over. Rob glanced in their direction and did his best to act nonchalant but one of them waved so he stretched his lips into a toothy smile and gave a little greeting back. It sent the group into a fit, causing him to chuckle.

You leaned your elbow on the bartop, your chin propped in your hand as you eyed him down inquisitively, corner of your mouth ghosting upward in a smirk. A shyness coated his demeanor when he felt you turning your full gaze to him, and god did it look good on him. In your world of pompous men, a little modesty did wonders.

"Seems you're well known, _Chuck_." You crooked a brow, put emphasis on the nickname used, and smirked into your drink before realizing it was nearly empty. Rob took the liberty of motioning to the bartender for the both of you -- it seemed he was out of liquor too and needed it about as desperately as you in that moment.

"Yea well," he tossed a hand up dismissively. "I was in this show, I'm kinda here for a convention. That stuff doesn't usually happen outside of here and my band's shows." He was really trying to shrug it off and not cause a scene about it. One of the reasons he was so drawn to you was because you hadn't recognized him, there wasn't fame in the way of building any form of relationship be it friendship or more. He very much appreciated that because it meant you could get to know each other candidly.

"Oh, and he's in a _band_ ," you teased into the air, lips curled in a gentle smirk.

A laugh fell from his throat, head shaking slightly. A familiar ringing sounded from your bag, pulling your attention from him. You mumbled an apology while digging into your purse, pulling out your cell phone. The display showed it was the hotel calling.

"Hello," you greeted hopefully into the receiver.

Rob watched as your expression bloomed from hopeful to annoyance, and then to defeat. He had an inkling that the hotel couldn't find a room for you, and his brain was twisting around an idea -- a solution to the problem. But he wasn't sure if it would freak you out.

"Thanks, anyway." You hung up your phone and turned back to Rob who was staring at you expectantly. "I guess I'm finishing this drink and heading to the airport."

He fell quiet for a moment, gaze thoughtfully focused on the drink in his hand. God, he hoped you didn't think he was creepy. "You could stay in my room?"

His words caught you off guard, a little. "Wouldn't that be weird? We just met, and you barely know me. You'd let me sleep in your room, ya know being some big celebrity and all?"

"Yeah, it's a little strange," he laughed. "But there's an extra bed. You can't tell me you'd rather sleep in plastic airport chairs?"

You chewed your bottom lip and rethought the situation. It wouldn't be the first time you bunked with a stranger, and this situation was definitely not among the weirdest you'd ever been in. If you stayed with Rob, you'd have one strange roommate. If you stayed at the airport, you'd have 100 even stranger roommates and would get very little sleep with trying to guard your bag and all. Rob didn't seem suspect; somehow him being famous put you at ease. He wouldn't try anything, right?

"Okay, you're right," you accepted. "One condition though."

Rob cocked a brow in response, expectant and ready to agree to your terms albeit a little nervous as to what they could be.

"One more round, on me," you insisted.  
  
Rob laughed. "I agree to that condition."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, maybe leave kudos or a comment or both? I'll love you no matter what though <3


End file.
